


rose gold

by caroldantops (sarkisianed)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Collars, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mommy Kink, Subspace, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 23:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarkisianed/pseuds/caroldantops
Summary: May has a present for you and wants to break it in.





	rose gold

**Author's Note:**

> i'm obsessed with aunt may this week and i can't stop writing about her

“Guess what.” 

“Peter is Spider-Man? Already knew that.”

“Very funny,” May rolls her eyes at you. You grin at her smugly and bump your hip against hers. She curses when you make her spill some of the tea she was pouring onto the counter. “Hey, this is hot. I don’t want to burn myself today.” 

“No?” You quip, kissing her on the cheek and giving her paper towels. 

“Alright, are you gonna guess or not?” 

“If it’s unrelated to something funny or stupid that Peter did, then I’m out of ideas.”

You wander into the living room, hopping over the back of the couch and landing ungracefully. You start flipping through a magazine that’s on the table, waiting for May to come join you so you can cuddle and watch a movie. 

“Your present came in the mail today,” May says casually. As casual as if it was just a new phone case or a nice mug. But you immediately know what she’s talking about, and your head pops over the back of the couch. May still has her back turned to you, stirring sugar into her tea. You can tell she’s smiling at your eagerness, though. “It’s on the coffee table.”

You scramble to grab the box, struggling to break the seals. May comes over and hands you a knife. She sips her tea and watches you open the package and pull out your present. 

It’s a pretty leather collar, a cute baby pink. It’s not very elaborate, just a nice strip of leather. But it has rose gold pieces, including the ring and a little heart shaped tag that says  _ “Mommy’s Good Girl”.  _

“Let me see,” May puts her tea down. You hand her the collar, leg bouncing in anticipation. Her fingers trace carefully over the leather and over the tag. She has a look of immense concentration on her face. “This is gonna look so pretty on you, babygirl. Come to mommy. Kneel for me.” 

You don’t have to be asked twice, dropping to the floor and sitting back on your heels. May tilts your chin up, meeting your eyes. Her eyes are soft and filled with love. And darkening with desire as well. You fight the urge to clench your thighs together. Any attempt to quell the growing heat in your core. 

May’s lips meet yours, giving you tender kisses before sweeping her tongue along your bottom lip and pulling away. She leans down and kisses along your jaw and down your neck, leaving a couple of playful nips. 

“Mommy, please,” you whine. “Please collar me.” 

You watch as she unclasps the collar quickly. As soon as the leather wraps around your neck, a new feeling starts washing over you. You close your eyes, holding your breath while May adjusts the tightness of the collar. 

“Is that okay? Not too tight, princess?” 

“Not too tight,” you mumble. 

You finally open your eyes when May tugs at the ring, demanding your attention. 

“How does that feel?” May asks, tugging at the collar again. You whimper. 

“Good. I feel really good, mommy,” you say through your fog. You’ve experienced subspace before, but never with this little stimulation. Something about the collar brought it out, shifted you into that pleasant, floaty zone where all you can think about is being good for your mommy. 

“Good girl. God, you look so perfect, babygirl. Take off your clothes and straddle me.” 

You obey, eager for whatever May has in store for you. Though, she could do anything to you right now and you’d be on the edge of climax. The constant presence of the collar against your neck leaves you wet, slick coating your inner thighs. 

May immediately dips her fingers through your folds, moaning when she feels how soaked you are. She pushes two fingers inside of you, thrusting slowly. You start rocking your hips and humping May’s hand. 

“You’re so wet, princess,” May whispers, leaving kisses along your chest. “Does wearing your new collar make you this wet, baby?” 

“Y-yes, mommy. Got me so wet.” You can barely think enough to respond to her, slipping further and further into that haze of submission. May brushes over your clit with her thumb, making you gasp and have to brace yourself on the back of the couch. The position leaves your tits in the perfect spot for May to suck on them, taking your nipple between her lips. “Fuck, yes.” 

You feel a hand come down on your thigh, and you yelp. 

“Language, baby,” May looks up at you. You grind harder on her still thrusting fingers under her hard gaze. You love when she takes charge like that, putting you back in your place. May feels you humping faster and pushes another finger into your tight heat. You clench around her, feeling nice and full and all you want is to be good and cum for her. “Look at you, riding my fingers so well. You look so pretty like this, baby. Tell me, who do you belong to?” 

“Mommy! I belong to you mommy.” 

May’s thrusting speeds up, the filthy noises of your soaking cunt filling the apartment. 

“And who,” May slips a fourth finger into you, stretching you so fucking well. “Who does this pussy belong to?” 

“You, mommy!” May starts rubbing your clit with her other hand when you answer. You clench around her fingers, twitching and trying to be good and hold back until she give you permission. 

“Beg for me nice and pretty, babygirl. Tell me again who you belong to, and you can cum.” 

“Please, please mommy! I’m your good girl, I’m all yours! My pussy belongs to you, mommy, please let me cum.” 

“So good, baby. Cum for mommy.” 

You’ve already started coming by the time she gives you permission, but May lets it slide, fucking you through your orgasm. Your legs shake, and you let out a guttural moan that the neighbors are sure to complain about. Your hips keep moving on May’s fingers, desperately riding out that intense wave of pleasure. 

May pulls out of you, helping you settle down in her lap. You drop your head against her shoulder, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. Your hips are still subconsciously rocking in her lap, and she has to resist pushing you down and fucking you more without giving you a break. 

That can happen later, when you’re not facing a new intensity of subspace that’s left you whimpering and curling into her like your life depends on it. 

“Babygirl, you did so well for mommy. I’m so proud of you. Did that feel good, baby?” 

“Mm, yes,” you mumble, completely overwhelmed with a mix of pleasure and a state of serenity that’s highlighted by May running her fingers over your collar. “Hold me, wanna cuddle.” 

“I’m already holding you, baby. Don’t worry, I’ve got you,” May kisses the top of your head, stroking your back soothingly. “I’m all yours.” 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr! @caroldantops


End file.
